fusions & Anthro's
by XT3100
Summary: When a human got involed with an unkown gang. The person fused with a pokemon, which was just what the group wanted to study. But why does the human know so much? ANd who is this person? Rated: M mature fights ahead. Being rewriten
1. Chapter 1

**Fusions & Anthro's**

**A/N: This has been updated. Rated M for swears and Violence. Just enjoy.**

**DESCLAMER: I don't own any thing of Pokémon except games that I legally have bought.**

Light engulfed the gasses land below a bike path that stood above the grass land below in the region of Sinnoh. A boy walked through the grass land he stopped to hear water trickle down a river. He stepped past a beam and suddenly a green and wait figure appeared in front of the boy. The figure collided with the black haired boy. _'What the hell?'_ He thought after they both fell to the ground.

The boy looked at what was on top of him. The figure had green hair and had a long white gown on as well. Looking at her white skin he noted that the figure was a Gardevoir. Yet she was clearly beaten with hundreds of cuts. Blood trailed down her arms as it steadily poured out of a cut at her shoulder. The biggest cut more deep that anything was a cut near her horn. Blood poured out quickly. Soon The Gardevoir opened her eyes to see the black haired boy.

"Where the hell did that bitch go?" a new voice hissed.

"It doesn't matter." Another voice answered. Two new men walked in the view of the boy's eyes.

One of the men wore black uniforms with a white one inch stripe that went down the middle of the uniform.

On each side was a gray rim that outlined the stripe. The pant that he wore was of a black with a stripe of white going down each side of the legs. A gray rim bordered the white stripes. Imprinted on the white was a diagonal black line. That that top high side was and the right and the low side were on the left. That stripe was repeated all the way down seamlessly on both sides of his pants. On his feet were black shoes with a white bottom.

The other shad the same uniform but instead it was all black.

The man in black yelled while pointing his right point finger yelled. "There she is!"

The man lowered his hand while the black haired boy grabbed around Gardevoirs waist to roll her to his right side. Bending in his legs he managed to stand up. Gentle he picked up Gardevoir to walk back behind him a few feet to rest her against a pillar.

Riding his twisting motion on his left heel he turned to face the two men. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHASING HER! Can't you fucking see she will die!"

As the boy roared the Gardevoir just gazed at the teen unfazed by what he yelled.

The man who had the colored stripped on his clothes just laughed. "It won't die, _not this one._"The crazed look just shocked the teen.

The blue eyes of the boy stared at the man He reached down to his shorts. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small red and white ball. Clicking the button on the front it enlarged. Right then he threw the ball into the air with a straightened out arm.

In the air the ball split into two it opened on a hinge. A red ball jumped out like lighting and hit the grass. It morphed into a shape of a Bulbasaur. At that point the Pokémon was no longer red. The teen grinned "Bulbasaur it's time we kick some ass."

"So you want to play this way. Huh, boy?" One the man to the teens left with shear cold voice. With a flick of the wrist a Pokéball opened to release a Pokémon. "Come on out Houndoom!" The thug yelled.

"FIRE FANG!" The thug ordered. Fire gathered around the teeth of the Pokémon while it leaped towards Bulbasaur.

"Solar Beam!" The boy softly told his Pokémon. Bulbasaur released it right before the Pokémon was about bite the grass Pokémon. The yellow beam pushed right through the dog like Pokémon. The solar beam went through the head to split the Pokémon down the middle. With the creatures bones showing its blood sprayed out of its now wrecked body in the shape of spraying water.

The attacker's mouth dropped down with the man in the black and colored stripes crossed his arms. Something hard collided into the back of this head making him fall forwards.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur stated as he turned around to see his trainer face first in the dirt. A creature stood behind him with sharp claws.

"Don't move or I will kill him." The creature hissed.

**Later**

The dimly lit held three people in it. The two men who attacked the Bulbasaur and its trainer stood on the over side of the room behind a desk that could barely be seen. The white metal desk sat about ten feet from the end of the room. The white desk held a blood red ring that went around the whole desk right in the middle horizontally.

"So let me get this straight." A man behind the desk in a white chair hissed while leaning back into it. "You brought the Gardevoir back with a trainer and his Pokémon?" The man said raising his voice.

The men stood near the door and the one who wore the striped clothes spoke up. "Boss, his Bulbasaur is a level one hundred." The man showed a matter-o-fact look on his face.

"Bullshit." The boss said "How can it be a level one hundred!"

This time the other man spoke up to say. "It was his only Pokémon which would explain why."

The boss started rolling his hand into a fist but stopped halfway. "So are they in different rooms?"

The man in the pure black colored clothes weakly smiled as he quietly stated "Ah no… We really didn't think much about it at the time."

At that point the boss's hand dropped. "You put them in the same room?"

This time the other solider spoke up. "They are both in a room with a built in physic jammer."

"Shoot the fucking kid." The boss just coldly stated.

"Wait, what?"

"I said Shoot the fucking Kid" The boss repeated. "But only when he is awake. That way we can give him a reason to join us."

**Meanwhile**

White the rooms walls held a wait color, the black haired boy laid against the wall that was parallel to the door on the other side of the room. Pain shot threw his body as thoughts kept running threw his head. _'Where am I?' _Was the last thought he had till the door creaked open to show the man in the black and colored stripes walk through the door.

"Your awake now aren't you?" The man asked breathing heavily. He reached into his pockets to pull out a silver handgun. Clicking the back so the bullet slid into the barrel. The man fired creating smoke to exit the tip of the gun with the bullet in the lead. The bullet pierced the boy's chest, going straight threw the bole created a stream of blood to exit both sides. "For some reason my boss wants you to join us. The only way that he would save your life would be saved."

The Man held the gun in his hand as he turned around on his feet to walk out the door and shut it tight.

'_Damn, this fucking hurts'_ The boy thought while holding one hand over the hole in his chest to try to stop the bleeding. Pain, hit him hard as he slowly dosed off. Finally his eyes closed.

'_Hey human.' _A female voice echoed in his head. _'Do you want to live?'_

"Heh, of course I do" The boy weakly stated out loud. "Although who are you? I can't see you."

The voice gentle laughed. _'It really doesn't matter.'_

The quietly laughed, "I guess it doesn't really matter." The blood now slowly seeped out of his back.

' _Alright, if I do save you.' _The female voice continued. _'You will never be the same again.' _The voice informed the boy.

"I give a damn if I'm not the same." The boy swore gently, "Just save me."


	2. Chapter 2

Davaintart: mature block | : now rated M for mature content and more swears.

**Fusions and Anthro's**

Chp.2

_If I do save you, your body or rather you'll never be the same again. _The voice said.

"I don't care, save me."

"Sir, Why did we have to shoot him?" Asked the thug who shot him. "Eric, you shot him so he'll have just an hour left right?" the shadowy figure in the room said. Eric is the thug that knocked out the boy. His hair was black, and had green eyes. "Yes" was Eric's reply that sounded of doubt.

"It's been 15 minutes by now, right? Go ask him again." The Shadowy figure ordered Eric. "alright." Was al Eric could say. Something wasn't right, there was this feeling that he couldn't shake off.

He then opened the door, went out and closed it behind him. He took a right and started to walk down halls, down stairs. Finally, he came to the room and opened the door. "What the hell.?" His voice filled of shock, and disbelief. Sitting against the wall asleep was the boy. But he was completely different. His eyes were blue and his hair was the same as a Gardevoir's and with the same style as a Gardevoir's 'hair cut'. The 'Boy's clothes where different as well; He now had White gene pants. He also now has a long sleeve shirt on. Neon light green, color started at where the sleeves start. Going down to his elbows and at his elbow the colors split of green & white at the two opposite sides of the elbow made a 90 degree angle on both sides of her elbow, on both arms.

It was like this on both arms, And his chest. Was he turned into a girl? Asked Eric to his self.  
The boy or girl's chest was a medium size. "DAMN IT!" Eric cursed, he then walked out to the door opened it. Then walked out and closed it behind him. Then he sprinted back to his boss.

Back in the room..

"Jack, wake up." The Girl clenched his eyes before opening them. Then he looked at where the voice came from. She saw Bulbasaur, "Was that you, Bulbasaur?" she asked with shock. "Yes," was the reply .

"So then, is this what the voice meant by I'll never be the same again." She said and looked up at the ceiling.

"Huh do you mean when the Gardevoir had her hands touching the sides of your head. After you were shot, then after a second or two. You both turned pure white, you then as light I think went into her. Then she leaned against the wall and sat down. Then she change shape to what you are now. "

"What? Really?," Jack asked in shock for a reply. She said looking at Bulbasaur, "So, how is it being a girl?" Bulbasaur asked. "wait what?" said Jack in shock. He looked down at himself, blushed for only a second before grabbing bulbasaur and wedging her fists into the sides of Bulbasaur's head. "Why didn't you tell me, damn it!" She asked very annoyed.

"I thought you knew!" Bulbasaur said answering her. "can't you feel them?"

*SLAM* Bulbaraur hit the wall being throw by Jack. "No I don't I feel normal," _Gardevoir I bet you can hear me. 'Yes, What you feel is different from me. What you see I see, and what you hear I hear. Only way for me to feel the same things as you are to connect that one sense of ours together,' _she said. _NO, I don't want that. _"Hey, Bulbasaur we're going to get the Hell out of here." Jack said to him. "Ah do you even know where we are? And wouldn't people react to how you look?" Was Bulbasaur's reply.

"I'm now a fusion, in our home Region, Fusions are part of life there."

"I guess you are right."

"Good, now where is your poke ball." _'just reach down to where you normally keep them.' _Gardevoir said. Jack was doubtful, but did it. Then he noticed something in his hand. It was Bulbasaur's poke ball, but it was different. Where it should be red it was green. The same as her hair. The Bottom white half was Blue, and what was black was now white.

"Huh weird" Jack said then paused for a second then continued. "Anyway, Return Bulbasaur." She said as she raised her right arm. The poke ball opened and Bulbasaur went in. Then She lowered her hand and so the poke ball was on where she used to have a belt for poke balls. Then the ball turned white as it shrank, and went into her.

**Meanwhile**

"BOSS!" yelled Eric and he went into the boss's room panting out of breath. "What did he join?" the boss asked. "eh, No, I think he and the Gardevoir fused." Eric replied in almost a whisper. "DAMN, not good. " was the Boss's response. "Still now we need him to join, or he can never leave."

"Boss, " a female Solider ran in. "Sir the Mawile, she escaped."

"What the hell?" the boss responded, "Eric, go and get some other soliders with heir pokemon to watch that room. You, get some other troops and fine that mawile!" "YES SIR!" the both of them answered in unison.

**Back With Jack**

She looked around, _what now? _Jack said to himself. _Huh? What was that? _*bam* a sound, it was quite one yet jack could shake the feeling that something would happen. *thunk* That time jack defently


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around, _what now? _Jack said to himself. _Huh? What was that? _*bam* a sound, it was quite one yet jack could shake the feeling that something would happen. *thunk* that time jack definitely heard a sound. Jack looked up to see a vent in the ceiling. The vent suddenly open and something fell out. When she looked at the figure, the colors she saw were of a yellow and black. Its face was docile; there was a large jaw that was black with a yellow circle on it. _A MAWILE! _Jack told himself.

**Fusions & Anthro's **

Chapter. 3

"What the hell?" the voice it had to be a female. "Just when I finally get out, of that damn cell."

"Eh, hello." Jack said quietly. The Mawile looked up to see Jack. "WHAT ARE YOU?" Mawile seemed to yell. "A fusion" was all Jack said in reply.

"A what?" asked the Mawile in confusion? Jack then replied "A fusion is a Pokémon and a human is fused into one, which is also an anthro."

"You don't say." The Mawile said, and then continued. "Well I got to get going. I want to leave this place." "So do I." Jack said, pausing for a moment. Then continued "Why don't you come with me?"

_Huh? Wait does this 'fusion' want me to come with her? _The Mawile thought. "How would you help me get out?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Well, for one I'd catch you in one of my poke balls. It's for easy transport; at least that way. The troops of this place won't get you. "

The Mawile Laughed, "how would you do that then? When you don't have any poke balls."

Jack reached down to her waist. Then clasped her hand as if she was about to grab a poke ball. Then a solid light appeared in her right hand that lost its light to reveal a poke ball. Mawile's arms and jaw dropped. Mawile noticed that the colors were different from normal poke balls. "What's with that poke ball?" Mawile asked.

"Oh, that. I guess they changed when the fusion happened." Jack replied. "Anyway, will agree to this?"

Mawile thought about it for a bit. "Fine"

"Great!" was jack's reply, He walked over to Mawile. She had the poke ball touch Mawile. In a red light Mawile got sucked in. After it twitched, it stops with the sound of captured.

"Sir, Yes SIR!" three other soldiers yelled.

"Good, now we mustn't let that boy get out. Now He ought to be psychic, but that room jams any psychic powers." Eric said. This was heard by Jack inside the room; he slid against the door the ground to sit down. She looked up to the open vent. _Great. My only escape route but I can't reach it. 'What do you mean?' _Gardevoir asked Jack in her mind. _Wait, Bulbasaur could reach it. _

"Sally, if we don't find that Mawile." Was a soldier who was extremely worried? Sally Turned to face him and stopped running. The other soldiers stopped as well. "NEED I REMIND YOU! THAT IF SHE AWOKE THAT LOCK POWER! WE won't be able use its power!"

"I UNDERSTAND!" The Solider replied not in hope, but with desperation in his voice.

_I can't believe that worked! _Jack thought to himself. Now he was in a human form and a guy again. Right now he was crawling through the vent system. He stopped over a vent opening; look down into a room of some sort. To him for what he could see it was more of a science and research room. He then released Mawile. She looked at him, "Who are you?" She asked puzzled.

"Jack that Fusion you met." He joked.

"What, How?"

"I'm lucky that I can change back to a human and as a human, I'm male."

"I guess it doesn't matter" Mawile said placing her hand on her face. "Anyway how do you plan us out of here?"

"Don't Know."

At that response Mawile's fists were clenched at her fists "WHAT NO PLAN?' was her reply.

Jack then pointed to the vent and said "open this for me."

"Fine."

SMACK the sound echoed through the vents as her jaws grabbed the vent tarring it open.

"Thank you." Jack said as he then slipped through. He land on the tile floor then reaching his hands up to prepare to catch her. "Jump down I'll catch you Mawile."

_Is he really someone that'll be able to help me get out of here? _Mawile was thinking, and then she jumped down to have Jack catch her. "What now do we do now?"

"I'll have to find a map of the place. Huh that computer should hold some information." Jack Said pointing to a computer at the far end of the room to his right. There was a 50th long shelf next to Jack to his left filled with books, poke balls, and other various things that spanned the entire wall. To the right was a table with various papers and other things. In the bird eye's view they the bottom right corner in the room, the shelf went down to the end of the wall.

There was a test tube of some sort that was empty, against the Wall behind it was a large computer; in the upper right area of the room.

They moved over to the computer, Jack then Noticed the door next to the computer. He turned his head back to the computer and booted it up. Once it did, there were neither accounts nor passwords to get through. _That's Weird _Jack told himself, He continued until he found something of interest, after opening the file he found what he was looking for… a map of this Place, "Bingo!" Jack sated joyfully.

"What did you find?" Mawile asked.

"A Map of this place-"

Jack didn't finish, the door opened.

Sally opened the door; she walked in and looked around. _I thought I heard something; the other troops are looking elsewhere. _

Meanwhile Jack was behind a table with Mawile. _Thanks Gardevoir, that teleport might have saved us. _Jack said in his head.

"Don't move," There was a sound of a gun loading. Sally was stand right next to him, He moved him eyes to see her. "Boss I found a boy in the old lab and the Mawile we're looking for." She said into her phone that she had out.

'_he doesn't matter, you can kill him, that Mawile shoot it, so it's near and unable to move, but not to close, we want it alive. But barely, I'm going to send Eric and his troops over there.'_ Was the boss's voice that came through the phone which Shocked Jack, Then the call end as Sally Put away the phone.

_Hey Gardevoir Jack said in his head 'What is it' _Gardevoir replied. _We should be in are fused state and grab Mawile to get her and us out of there. 'Yes I agree' _Jack then turned completely white like when a Pokémon was about to evolve. His Shape change into what his fused state would look like, then the white color he was faded into what his normal fused state with Gardevoir was.

Both Mawile and Sally were in awe. Then *Bang*, the sound of a gunshot echoed the room as Mawile fell backwards as Sally shot she near the heart. Blood sprayed for a second before just a continues trickle, of blood was coming from the hole in Mawile's Chest. Jack then kicked the gun out of Sally's hand before doing a round kick into her stomach. This sent Sally Flying into the wall across the room.

Jack moved over to Mawile, he checked her purse. _Shit, it's low. _"Mawile, I can heal this, but to do this. You might not like it. Although it'll be temporary, don't freak when this is over." With that Said She touched Mawile's head and both Glowed as if they were about to evolve.

* * *

I plan to add romance later. **Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack moved over to Mawile, he checked her purse. _Shit, it's low. _"Mawile, I can heal this, but to do this. You might not like it. Although it'll be temporary, don't freak when this is over." With that Said She touched Mawile's head and both Glowed as if they were about to evolve.

**Fusions & Anthro's **

Chapter. 4

Then there was a flash of light, when it faded there was a new figure. It was Jack only she had long black hair extended from base of her Green hair. But at her shoulders the hair ended and connected to what looked to be a large mouth, it was all black and looked to have little sharp white teeth. This mouth went down to her knees. It was a Mawile's Jaw or rather it's horns. Her White genes at the bottom, it was black going up an inch before the black color stopped. Then there is a yellow ½ inch line right above it.

Sally noticed this, _impossible! He was the fusion I heard Eric talk to the boss about. _She thought. She got up.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Jack said turning her head to Sally making hair swing. Then she pointed to the computer, "While looking for a map in there, I found an interesting file." Then she lowers her hand.

"What about it?" Sally replied.

"A file about anthro's and fusions, funny thing. That your organization you're in is researching that, why?"

"I don't have to answer that" Sally said with anger, she reached for a poke ball.

"Ha-ha." Jack was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sally asked curiously.

"If this organization is trying to create and study them why go through all the trouble with failed experiments, When Fusions and Anthro's already exist naturally."

Eric ran through the halls in a hurry. He stopped when he was a figure in the hallway.

* * *

Jack noticed Eric up ahead. Eric grabbed a poke ball from his pocket."Come on out Hundoom! Use Fire fang." Eric Yelled. The Hundoom Jumped toward Jack. Jack swung his head letting his hair wing at the end in his jaws was a silver ball with two silver rings around it. Her mouth open as the silver ball launched out and hit the Hundoom. Sending it flying backwards toward Eric, "Damn it!" Eric cursed.

"Halt!" a yell came behind Eric as other troops, arrived, there were 15 of them.

_Normally I wouldn't do this… _Jack told himself "But I'm in hurry to get out, so move it." He stressed 'move it'. She was leaning forward getting ready to jump, and then she did. Within an instant she was passed Eric. Jack punched one of the henchmen in the head sending him flying, with some blood spraying. She was on one foot now, like a pitcher in baseball. Then with a twist of her angle she did a left round house kick into another trooper in the head making him cough up some blood as he went flying into a wall. Then she sprinted down the hallway.

_Shit! _Eric curse in his head, "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

Eric started to chase after Jack and the other troops followed him. Jack soon stopped at the end of the hallway; he looked around, no door. _Damn. _Jack curst.

"Get on out Hundoom!" three troopers yelled behind Jack releasing the Pokémon. One of the troopers's yelled "It's a dead end! THERE IS NO WHERE TO RUN!"

Jack smirked, this Eric noticed as he walked up behind the three troops. _This anthro, she killed the 9 troops. _He thought, "What's so funny?" He then asked.

"heh, really now am I trapped? Then why would here be a mountain edge behind this wall? Jack asked. He pointed his thumb to the wall.

"How did you.." Eric didn't finish.

Interrupting him, Jack said "Your friend Sally gave me the lay of this building, sadly. After I leave here you won't be able to find me." With that her mouth created a Flash canon and broke a large hole in the wall, and in that instant smoke appeared.

When it cleared there was a clear hole in the wall, showing the sky. "DAMN IT!" Eric yelled. He ran up to the hole. He looked down.

Jack took the chance to get away and jumped out the hole. Down the cliff that was about 30 ft tall, into the water. Halfway down he noticed a bout with someone in it.

* * *

The bout was a nice small wooden one, there was a girl fishing with her back to the cliff. She was wearing short red shorts, an white t-shirt with a red vest over it. She had purple hair that went down to her shoulders. *SPLASH!* the boat rocked violently before it settled down. She was now flat on her back on the boat. She got up turned to look at the cliff the place that she heard the splash. With curiosity, she looked over the boat to see some bubbles rising to the water's surface. Jack broke through the water's surface as a boy, "ah, hi." He said.

"What the hell! Why are you in the water?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Funny story about that," Jack said then continued "Do you think you can give me a lift."

"Alright, but tell what happened once you're on".

Jack nodded as he raised his left hand pulling out Mawile and threw her onto the boat. With that action the boat rocked and The Girl had a shocked look on her face. Jack then hoisted himself up.

"HEY I THINK THAT"S THE FUSION THAT GOT AWAY!" a voice yelled from far above.

"What's is this all about!" the purple haired girl yelled at Jack.

"Just get me to Canalave City" Jack Said.

"FINE, BUT I WANT ANSWERS!" was the reply he got.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Hey who are you? Who were those people and what did they want with you?" the purple haired girl asked. Then she notice Jack walking across the bridge. "Are you even listening?" she yelled at Jack.

"hun, oh sorry, I got to go to the Poke center." Jack said without looking.

* * *

In the Poke center….

* * *

Nurse Joy looked up to see Jack Walking in with Mawile. "Hi, Can I help you," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yes, can you please heal my Mawile."

"Alright I'll see to it, that your Pokémon is healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Here is your Mawile" Nurse Joy told Jack.

"Thanks."

Jack walked out with Mawile. He started to go to Route 218. =

"Hey, wait what's your name?" Jack turned his head to the purple haired girls out of breath and bent over with her hands on her Knee's.

"Jack."

The Girl looked up. She then noticed he had blue eyes, and was wearing tan cargo shorts with a black t-shirt. "Ok, Jack. Who were those people that were chasing you?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Hun! So you don't even know."

Jack turned away "that may be, but should you really get involved? Oh, if we meet again what's your name?"

Flustered the girl answered "Violet."

"Ok, maybe we'll see each other again, Violet." Jack said walking off and waving his hand.

* * *

**Sorry for a long wait for an upload here, but on my deviantart account the updates you find sooner there then here and I won't upload the next chapter here untill i get one review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, I ONLY OWN THE GAMES I BOUGHT**

* * *

The Girl looked up. She then noticed he had blue eyes, and was wearing tan cargo shorts with a black t-shirt. "Ok, Jack. Who were those people that were chasing you?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Hun! So you don't even know."

Jack turned away "that may be, but should you really get involved? Oh, if we meet again what's your name?"

Flustered the girl answered "Violet."

"Ok, maybe we'll see each other again, Violet." Jack said walking off and waving his hand.

**Fusions & Anthro's **

Chapter. 5

"So this is Nuvema Town!" Jack excitedly smiled. He walked off the water plane. He started to walk off the docks but stopped when he heard his name.

"Jack!" He turned around to See Violet. Calling his name she was waving to him. She then ran over to him, "Who knew that we'd see each other again."

"No kidding," Jack said. "So are you going to get your pokedex updated?"

"Yes, but are you going to as well?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Matt, Cheren, Bianca, so you three are ready for your pokedex?" Professor Juniper asked.

Yes! "Bianca yelled excitedly.

"Um excuse me, but can we get our pokedexs updated?" Jack asked Professor Juniper.

She looked behind Matt, Cheren, Bianca; to see Jack and Violet. "Oh hello there," She said as she walked to greet the two. "Nice to meet you two, My Name is Professor Juniper." She told them as she shook Jack's hand then let go.

"Jack and this is Violet" said and pointed to Violent when he said her name. "So can we get our Pokedex's updated?" Jack Asked.

"Yes it'll be a moment or two." Professor Juniper Said. Jack and Violet then handed over their pokedexs. Before Professor Juniper walked into the lab.

"Sorry if I interrupted that chat you four were having." Jack Said as he scratch his left cheek with his left fingers.

"Yes" Cheren said coldly.

"Don't worry about it." Bianca Smiled.

"Ok, all done now." Professor Juniper called as she walked out to see Jack and the others. "Here they are" She then handed the pokedex's over to Jack and Violet. "Matt, Cheren, Bianca." She said as she handed a pokedex to each of them.

"So you three are new trainers, I take it." Jack said to the other three.

"Yes, and I'll be the strongest" replied Cheren as he an aligned his glasses.

"Sure you will," the sarcastic tone got to Cheren.

"So Jack." Cheren started and after a pause he continued. "Just remember when I beat you that you'll can't say I'm strong."

"Humph." Jack said "I don't see that happening for a long time. I have a question for you."

"Ya, what is it?"Cheren asked as he crossed his arms.

"What Pokémon are you into." Jack Asked.

"Strong or weak." He said adjusting his glasses again "If they are weak, then I'll train them so they will get stronger."

"That's not what I mean." Jack said then Bianca giggled. "For me I have two. But I should go now and head off to the first gym." He then started off to route 1. He stopped turned his head around and looked at Violet. "Hey Violet are you coming with me? I thought you wanted to."

_How... Did he… _"Yah, coming." She said as she called after him.

"He's an interesting boy isn't he?" Professor Juniper said to the new trainers.

When Jack and Violet walked into Striation City it was dark out. "What time is it?" Violet asked.

"10:00", Jack replied.

"Then let's see if the poke center has rooms to sleep in." Violet yawned tiredly.

"Fine by me," Jack said. He then went into the poke center with Violet. Then they walked over to nurse joy. "Excuse me Nurse Joy."

"Yes?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Why Yes There is one left." She got out the keys and handed them to Jack.

The next Day.

Jack and Violet walked out of the poke center.

"Are they really happy?"

Jack and Violet to see a group of people watching another in uniforms with another man making a speech. The two were zoned out and didn't hear the rest. The Group of people gathered their stuff and left.

"Matt what was that all about?" Cheren asked Matt.

"I can hear your Pokémon." A Man about 16 yes old walked over to them, he had long green hair and was wearing a baseball cap.

Jack walked over and Violet followed him. "Really you can hear what Pokémon can say?" Jack asked.

"Yes" the boy turned his head and said in response to Jack. "What are your names?" He then asked.

"My name is Jack, and this is Violet."

"It's a please to meet you, my name is…" He was then cut off by Jack.

"Its N right?" Jack said cutting him off.

_N? Just a letter? _Matt told himself.

"How do you know that?" N asked Jack.

Jack scratched the back of his head "what can I say, I can read others like a book. Anyway, I need to head off to the Gym to get that badge." He then walks off to the gym and Violet follows him into the gym.

"Hello I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Jack yelled.

"So you're here to face us then!" Jack and Violet heard three voices. So they looked to see three people on the other side of the gym battle floor.

"I'm Chili," The Boy in the red hair said, then continued, "This is Cilan" he pointed to the green haired boy. "And finally this is Cress. We are the Gym leaders for the Trio Badge."

"Wait there is three gym leaders?" Violet asked as she tilted her head to the left with a confused look.

Cilan answered "Yes but depending on which type your starter Pokémon is, will determine which one of us you'll battle."

Jack walked up to where the challenger stands. "I have started with a grass type."

"Then I'll be your opponent." Chili told Jack.

* * *

**I WILL NOT UPDATE HERE UNTILL I GET A TOTAL OF 5 REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a please to meet you, my name is…" He was then cut off by Jack.

"Its N right?" Jack said cutting him off.

_N? Just a letter? _Matt told himself.

"How do you know that?" N asked Jack.

Jack scratched the back of his head "what can I say; I can read others like a book. Anyway, I need to head off to the Gym to get that badge." He then walks off to the gym and Violet follows him into the gym.

"Hello I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Jack yelled.

"So you're here to face us then!" Jack and Violet heard three voices. So they looked to see three people on the other side of the gym battle floor.

"I'm Chili," The Boy in the red hair said, then continued, "This is Cilan" he pointed to the green haired boy. "And finally this is Cress. We are the Gym leaders for the Trio Badge."

"Wait there is three gym leaders?" Violet asked as she tilted her head to the left with a confused look.

Cilan answered "Yes but depending on which type your starter Pokémon is, will determine which one of us you'll battle."

Jack walked up to where the challenger stands. "I have started with a grass type."

"Then I'll be your opponent." Chili told Jack.

**Fusions & Anthro's **

Chapter. 6

"Pansear is unable to battle." The Referee yelled "The Winner is Jack and Bulbasaur!"

"Well done Jack." Chili commented Jack. As he had Pansear return to his poke ball. He walked over to Jack to hand him his badge. Holding it out in his hand for Jack to take, Jack then reached into his pockets to take out a case.

"Oops wrong one," Then he took the Unova Badge case and opened it. Then he picked the badge from Chili. "Violet it's your turn."

**10 minutes later**

"Pansage is unable to battle," the ref yelled. He then pointed to Violet who had a Shuppet out. "Shuppet and Violet won."

"Yes we did it!" Violet yelled as she jumped into the air.

Jack and Violet just walked out of the Pokémon center. "Good job on your badge." Jack said to Violet.

"Thanks, but when I saw how you creamed them. I was shocked." Violet responded.

"Hey Matt!" Jack called out as violet then saw Matt walk on over.

"Jack wow you got here already?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and Violet and I got our badge." Jack replied. This left Matt a little shocked. "Any way's I should head on out." Jack started off to route 3. He waved good bye to Matt. As he walked off.

Then Violet ran after him and called "Wait up Jack!"

After 3 hours Jack and Violet arrived in Nacrene City. "Wow," Violet gasped as she looked around.

"Violet you ready to get your next badge?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but don't you want to train?" Violet asked back.

"No, and I don't think that you need to either. After all you have your strong Shuppet."

"Uhh, thanks." Violet said. Jack and Violet walked into the gym, which Violet noticed that it was also a museum. As they walked up to go to the gym they saw that they were in a room or books and shelves.

"Looks like we have to find the gym leader," Jack said to Violet.

"I guess so, so Jack where…" She turned to look at him so see that he wasn't there. "JACK!"

Jack was walking down the stairs and turned to see the gym leader Lenora. "So you are Lenora." Jack said.

"Yes I am, so are you ready for a gym battle?" was Lenora's response.

"Yes, so can we begin?" Jack asked picking out a poke ball.

Violet finally solved the last question; she watched the book shelf move to revealed stairs. _Finally! _She walked down the stairs. She then saw Jack and Lenora. Jack then turned around to see Violet.

"Jack, so do you win?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Jack replied.

_I knew it_ Violet thought as she heard that.

"Now it's your turn," Jack stated as he walked past Violet. He then stopped and told Violet "Once you're done, heal your Pokémon. I'll meet you in the Pinwheel Forest." Then Jack Walked up the stairs and out of site.

Jack was crouched on the ground looking at a Petilil which was looking straight back at him. Jack then reached and grabbed a poke ball and placed it on the grass in front of the Petilil. The Petilil looked at the poke ball then at him. _He's just sitting right there right in front of me. _Petilil thought. _IT makes no sense. _

"I guess what I'm going doesn't make sense to you does it?" Jack said, this sounded like he actually answered the Pokémon's question.

_Huh did he read my mind?_ The little Pokémon thought.

"Yes," the flat straight up answer caused Petilil to jump backwards. "Actually a psychic Pokémon of mine allows me to talk to you." Jack smiled.

'Wait you understand me then!' Petilil asked shocked.

"Yes, so will you come with me?" Jack asked.

Jack walked out onto the main path of Pinwheel forest. Jack looked around to see Violet. "Hey Violet did you win?" Jack asked.

"Barely." Was her response.

"Are you ready to go to Castelia City?" Jack asked.

Jack and Violet started to walk to a dock at the far end of Castelia city. "Hey Jack where are you heading. The gym is that way." Violet asked.

Jack turned to look at Violet, "I will after I go to Liberty Garden. By the way do you have a ferry ticket?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Jack responded. Jack and Violet walked over to the ferry. Then they got on right after showing the ferryman their tickets.

Right before the ferry was about to take off. "Wait up!" Matt called.

"Oh do you have a ticket?" the ferryman asked Matt.

"Yes." Matt answered then showed the man the ticket to get onto the boat. Jack just looked out to the island in the distance.

_So finally I get to meet the little one _Jack thought.

_Is it your second favorite Pokémon? _He heard Gardevoir asking his head.

_Yes it is._ Jack told Gardevoir.

Soon Jack Matt and Violet got off of the ferry and walked onto Liberty Garden.

"Why can't we go in?" a person asked. Jack, Violet, and Matt looked to see a crowd.

Matt saw a Plasma grunt. "What they are here!"

"What you know these guys?" Violet asked.

"Yah, somewhat. I'm going around the tower." Matt answered.

Matt then started to run around the garden.

"Jack we should help…" Violet turned to her right to see that Jack wasn't here. "What the hell!"

"Bulblasaur, eoched voice." Jack commands his Bulblasaur. This move knocked out a plasma grunts Pokémon.

"Fine, you can try your luck at Victini." The grunt mumbled. As he walked out of Jack's way.

Jack walked over to Victini, he then squatted down. Then asked "So little guy, are you going to come with me?"

"Fight me!" Victini giggled.

"So you want to fight then?" Jack stated. This comment took Victini by shock.

"You understand me" Victini questioned Jack.

"Yes." Smile Jack who took out a poke ball and put it down on the ground in front of Victini. "So in order to get you to come with me I need to fight you first?"

"Yah!" Victini giggled.

_Jack someone is coming _Gardevoir informed Jack.

_Shit now of all times _Jack cursed to himself. The door instantly blew out of its hinges and smoke covered the whole room. Part of the door rammed into Jack creating a load noise. When the smoke cleared Jack could be seen. His left arm was covering himself and it was changed into his fusion form. In the door way a new person could be seen, or rather if it was a person.

Jack could tell this newcomer was a fusion just like him. The newcomer was what looked to be a Sneasel anthro. He noticed that is was a guy as well. The anthro had the same white claws that a sneasel has. But otherwise there wasn't a difference the man had on the same suit that the guy who were chasing him from when he meet Gardevoir.

"I finally found you, you bastard" the anthro swore.

"Damn it" Jack cursed as he morphed into his full anthro form. She looked at the Sneasel, then right after Jack changed her form. The anthro used faint attack to get right up in front of Jack The anthro was on one his left leg with his right leg in the air.

Using metal claw to hit Jack he swung his right hand at him. Jack kneed him in the gut before he got to hit her. When Jack kneed the anthro, the anthro felt a electric pulse go through him with such a shock. This move sent the anthro shooting into the wall of the door. When he collided with the wall. He coughed up blood. Then he fell on the floor and had to brace himself with his hands to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt called as he ran in the door. He looked at Victini who was now hiding behind Jack's legs for some reason. "Who are you? And what are you?" Matt asked Jack.

Jack turned to look at Victini and said "I guess you won't be coming with me then." Jack leaned over and picked up his poke ball.

"No I'll come with you!" Victini laughed.

Jack Smiled "Alright then." She held out her poke ball and Victini jumped to touch the poke ball.

* * *

**Ok sut up about that i asked for a reveiw before i release any more here. It's Just on deviantart i alreadly got 71 veiws on this chapter in under two DAYS! So nowi'm going to say Ok sorry for such a long wait. Also if wanted to read a battle its at the end and no i didn't want to write out the gym battles. **

**I'm Looking for a proofreader for this series, If you want to be that person let me know. Anyway plaese comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_What the hell is going on?" Matt called as he ran in the door. He looked at Victini who was now hiding behind Jack's legs for some reason. "Who are you? And what are you?" Matt asked Jack._

_Jack turned to look at Victini and said "I guess you won't be coming with me then." Jack leaned over and picked up his poke ball. _

"_No I'll come with you!" Victini laughed. _

_Jack Smiled "Alright then." She held out her poke ball and Victini jumped to touch the poke ball._

**Fusions & Anthro's**

Chapter. 7

Victini jumped up to touch Jack's poke ball which she held in her hand as it rocked back and forth until the *Bing* that the poke ball saying Victini was caught, was heard. Jack then put the poke ball away as she then turned around to see Matt.

The Sneasal anthro lunged at Jack, only to be hit by a kick in the stomach. This sent the Sneasal anthro flying past Matt and through the door. The anthro collided with the stairs causing smoke to appear but when the smoke cleared, the anthro was gone. Matt had a very frighten look on his face when the anthro was sent flying past him.

Bulblasaur walked over to Jack as he looked over to Matt. "Victini, how did you get Victini?" Matt asked Jack.

"I just asked." Jack smiled.

'_She just asked?' _Baffled Matt thought. "Well then tell me who are you? And what are you?"

'_This will be fun'._ Jack silently smirked.

'_So you are going to tease him, right?' _Gardevoir asked.

'_Oh yes. This is going to be funny!' _Jack answered Gardevoir's question. "I'm a fusion." Jack told Matt. This answer just left Matt confused.

Jack smiled before returning Bulblasaur to his poke ball and looking back at Matt before teleporting away.

'_What the hell?' _Matt cursed.

Matt walked outside the building. Seeing Professor Juniper, who greeted him "Thanks Matt now Team Plasma can't use Victini for their plans of any kind. I think that having Victini in such a room wasn't a good thing. Now since you have Victini, the Pokémon can enjoy himself."

Matt responded "I didn't catch Victini, someone else did."

"WHAT?" Professor Juniper asked shocked.

"Some other girl took Victini" Matt stated.

"I know who caught Victini" a Plasma grunt snickered who was being walked past the professor and Matt.

Professor Juniper looked at the grunt "Then who took it?" she asked.

Matt turned interested as he looked at the grunt.

"He had on tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt and he has blue eyes and black hair." The Grunt described the boy who to the Professor and Matt was a perfect description of Jack.

Violet was sitting on a bench waiting for her friend, '_where the hell did Jack go?'_

"Violet are you ready to go?" A voice asked from her right. Making her jump. She turned to see Jack sitting on the bench beside her.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK! You startled me!" Violet yelled.

"Really?" Jack teased.

"Yes you did." Violet muttered. '_Well what ever happened has stopped now.' _"We can leave now."

"Alright then lets head over to the ferry" Jack responded to Violet. The Two walked over to the ferry and got on to wait for the ride back to the city. Where they saw Matt walk over onto the ferry, not far behind them.

**Castelia City **

Jack and Violet were walking to the gym back from the poke center. "They took my Munna." Jack heard from the pier which made him and Violet stopped.

'_Jack what do you think that's about?' _Gardevoir asked.

'_Don't know but I think this might be interesting.' _Jack told Gardevoir. "Come on Violet, I want to see what this is about."

Jack walked over to find Matt, Burgh, Iris and Bianca talking. "So what is going on?" Jack asked.

Matt turned to see Jack and said "Team Plasma Just stole Bianca's Munna." He told Jack.

"We are going to get it back for her" The Purple hair girl named Iris mentioned.

"You all know it's like ten at night right?" Jack seemed to smirk.

"I know but I really want my Munna back!" Bianca cried.

_Jack I think we should help her _Gardevoir gave her input to Jack.

_Yes I agree _Jack Answered. "I'll help you get your Munna back" Jack stated.

"Really THANK YOU!" Bianca beamed.

Matt then cut in by saying "We should start before it gets too late" and with that he started off to look for team Plasma. Jack turned back the city and started to walk but stopped half way.

"He doesn't have any clue where they are" Jack smiled without showing his face to the others. Then he continued and started off in the direction of the gym with Violet following him.

"Jack why did you decide to help?" Violet asked.

"Simple I know it will be easy to find her Pokémon" Jack responded to her question. He then walked into a building. There Violet and Jack saw Team Plasma with a Munna. _Thank you Gardevoir._

_Your welcome! _Gardevoir giggled.

"Who are you?" asked Ghetsis.

"Jack, now can you hand over the Munna please. She belongs to Bianca" Jack shot at Team Plasma. Right after he said that; Matt and the others came into the building. "Your late Matt," Jack teased him.

Matt stepped up a few feet to demand "Hand over Bianca's Munna."

"Boy there is no way that I…" Ghetsis started only to be cut off by Jack.

"Just hand Bianca's Pokémon back dumbass," Jack sneered.

"Fine you can have the Munna back" Ghetsis answered.

Jack and Violet walked out of the Gym at 11 at night. "I am so tired." Violet complained.

"Come on let head to Nimbasa City" Jack pushed who was strangely awake.

"How are you still awake? Don't you want to go to bed?" Violet questioned Jack.

"Did you say something?" teased Jack.

"Oh shut it."

"Alright then you can stay somewhere to sleep for the night" Jack said "and I will head on through the desert."

Violets mouth dropped, "You would go on by yourself?"

"I am joking" Jack started "or am I?" Jack grinned. Jack started off to the desert and

Violet followed yawning.

**The next day: 10:00 AM**

Violet woke up inside a tent, she sat upright startled. '_Where the hell am_?' She wondered.

"You awake?" she heard Jack's voice from outside the tent. Violet climbed outside to see him sitting on the sand. He turned around to look at her.

"How the hell did we get here?" she asked.

"You fell asleep In front or near the construction here" Jack answered pointing to the unfinished building.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Ya are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes but what about the tent?" Violet asked.

"Its' taken down."

"WAIT WHAT?" Violets mouth dropped when she turned around to see the tent was there. "WHAT THE!"

"Are you coming?" Jack called to Violet as he walked off.

'_EH!' _"Jack wait up!"

**2 PM**

Jack walked out of the gym "nice we finally got this badge." He was followed by Violet.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mawile use get up close and use ice beam. _Mawile seemed to disappear before she appeared in front of Elesa's Zebstrika, and she hit it with ice beam.

"Zebsrika is unable to battle Mawil and Jack wins!"

_Present time_

Jack saw N walk past him and saw some Plasma Grunts following him.

"Why are they following him?" Violet asked a loud, looking between Jack and Matt.

_So N revealed who he is _Jack thought.

_Looks like it _Gardevoir said.

Matt came running over only to stop in front of Jack and Violet since he lost track of them.

"Hey Jack! Violet! Did you see which way they went?" Matt asked out of breath.

"No" was the harsh and cold answer that Jack gave.

"Great" Matt complained.

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

"N. He is the leader of Team Plasma!" Yelled Matt.

"So you just figured that out?" Jack chuckled.

Matt and Violet just starred at Jack for a few minutes silence. Matt then broke the Silence by a shocked shout"What do you mean you knew!"

'_How would he know tha—' _Violet thought then her jaw dropped "Don't tell me you knew when we first met N?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_It's a Pleasure to meet you, my name is…" He was then cut off by Jack._

"_Its N right?" Jack said cutting him off._

'_N? Just a letter?' Matt thought to himself._

"_How do you know that?" N asked Jack._

Jack scratched the back of his head_ "what can I say; I can read others like a book._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Matt then went over when they all meet N. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I really didn't give a damn about who he is, when we met him" Jack stated as Matt's Face looked completely annoyed. "Anyways I want to head off to Driftveil City, See you later." Jack waved and walked off.

"Wait for me!" Violet called to Jack as she ran to catch up with him.

_Jack you're hiding something _Matt thought. _Professor Juniper did tell me …_

_**FLASHBACK**_

**On Liberty Island**

"Matt before you go may I ask a favor of you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just keep an eye on Jack for me." Matt looked at the professor as she said this. "If what the grunt said is true. Then, I would like to know why Jack has Victini and why the grunt said that the girl you saw was him."

_**Present**_

'_I wonder…'_

* * *

**Ok I have a proof reader now for this story and enjoy this chapter! Please Review and read! So what will happen next? I have a Proof reader for this and she is Keltic Arrancar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fusions & Anthro's**

Chapter. 8

Jack and Violet were walking over the bridge that led to Driftveil. Soon they were across the bridge "So here we are!" Jack exclaimed.

Violet looked at her watch to see that it was 2:30 PM. "well its 2:30."

"Since when did you have a watch?" Jack asked.

"I have always had one, I just never put it on" Violet folded her arms.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter" Jack said "Lets head to the gym."

'_Head to the gym already?'_ Violet thought.

**3:30 in the Pokémon center**

Jack and Violet just returned from the Pokémon gym and arrived at the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy could you heal our Pokémon."

"Sure no problem" Nurse Joy smiled.

Jack and Violet handed over their Pokémon to be healed.

Jack went to sit on a couch and Violet sat next to him. "So are we going to the next town next?" Violet asked Jack.

"Yes but I think It's going to rain" Jack started as he eyed the outside to see that it had gotten dark outside. Soft drips could be heard softy outside and soon it started to pour cat and dogs.

'_You got to be shitting me! There was no mention of rain in the forecast!' _Violet thought.

"Your Pokémon are done healing" Nurse Joy called for Jack and Violet. Jack got up to get his Pokémon. He turned his head to see Violet walking up to grab hers. "Oh yah is there a room I we can use for the night?"

"But it's not even seven yet." Nurse Joy questioned. Jack reached into his pocket to pull out a phone and opened up an app.

"Well the weather newscast say it's going to rain and thunder till ten tonight" Jack held out the phone for Violet and Nurse Joy to see.

'_Well what do you know there's a lot of clouds' _Nurse Joy thought.

"Oh like it is going to thunder!"Violet scalloped.

A load cracking sound was heard in the sky, "Told you" Jack Stated.

'_So does that means we are going to stay here for the night?' _Gardevoir asked Jack.

'_Only if it doesn't stop raining soon'_ Jack Answered. A load noise thunder could be heard outside. "Do you mind if we take a room until the storm dies off?" Jack asked Nurse Joy. She handed Jack a key and Jack closed his hand when she dropped it n his palm.

Jack and Violet headed into the room. The room had two beds which one of them Jack took and laid down on. Jack then grabbed three poke balls. Then he released Mawile, Bulbasaur and Petilil. Mawile Jumped up to Jack and stood on top of him.

"Finally you let me out!" She pouted.

Violet noticed a fourth poke ball, _'what the?' _She thought before asking "Um jack what Pokémon does that poke ball hold?"

'_Jack are you going to show her Victini?'_ Gardevoir asked.

'_Might as well' _Jack answered. "Sure no problem, just don't make any loud voice when I do." Jack swung his legs off the side of the bed causing Mawile to fall onto the bed on her back.

"Not like it's a legendary" Violet smirked.

Jack grinned as he grabbed the ball and released Victini who laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Violet shrieked. She started to calm herself before asking slightly shocked voice. "When did you catch Victini?"

"On Liberty Garden" Jack said.

Mawile then looked at Victini who looked back at her. "SO you caught him?" she asked Jack.

"NO, I asked Victini to come with me" Jack answered Mawile.

'_Wait does Jack understand Pokémon?' _noted in her head. "Um, Jack can you understand what they say?"

Jack looked at Violet before answering "The trait is in my family history and only recently I started to completely understand them."

'_You are only able to understand them because of me. You know that right?'_ Gardevoir reminded Jack.

'_Uh, oh sure'_ Jack teased.

"That makes sense" Violet said. There was a bright flash outside with another load thundering cracking. She looked at her watch to check what time it was. _'Five o'clock.' _

Jack started to dig in his pockets for something, _'Here it is.'_

"What is it?" Petilil asked curious.

Jack looked at Petilil and smiled. He pulled out a sun Stone, holding out for Petilil to see. Violet saw Petilil jump for joy. Jack reached out to hold the sun stone next to Petilil. Both the stone and Petilil turned into a bright white light. She then started to morph and then light faded to show a Lilligant.

"Thank you!" Lilligant smiled.

'_So Jack evolved his Petilil into a Lilligant. Wait a minute! Victini!' _Violet then looked at Jack. "Jack do you have any plans to tell others that you have Victini?"

'_That's a good question Jack, are we?'_ Gardevoir asked.

"I don't have any plan of telling anyone that yet…" That word 'yet' seemed to be stressed by Jack as he said it. "Hey Victini are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yes!"

Jack reached into his pockets to pull out some Pokémon food and grabbed some Proteins. He set one of the proteins for Victini. "These will increase your strength over time" Jack pointed to the protein. There was another load thunder heard outside.

Jack and Violet looked outside to see the dark sky crying.

**Three days Later…..**

Violet and Jack both had an umbrella when they walked into Mistralton City. "That frickin thunderstorm kept us a whole night behind in Driftveil." Violet complained.

"So what? We are here aren't we?" Jack smirked. He received an elbow into the side of his rib cage. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's not funny Jack" Violet hissed.

'_Well I thought it was funny' _Gardevoir giggled.

"Hey Jack! Violet!" A voice called form behind the two of them.

'_Oh hell no!' _Jack cursed. _'That has to be Matt.'_

'_What about Matt' _Gardevoir ask.

'_I just have a feeling that some…..'_ Jack started but did not finish.

Matt walked over holding an umbrella as the rained continued to pour. "Jack, Violet It's great to see you two."

"It would be better if it wasn't raining" Violet pouted.

"It's nothing to complain about" Jack told her. He then turned around head north as Violet and Matt followed him. He noticed a man up ahead.

"And who do we have here?" The man asked.

'_He won't do us any harm Jack' _Gardevoir mentioned.

"My name is Jack" Jack introduced himself.

'_He just told this guy his name'_ Violet pondered.

"My name is Matt" Matt introduced himself after Jack.

'_Ok what the hell' _Violet thought. "My name is Violet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three. My name is Cedric Juniper." The Man told them.

"So you are Professor's Juniper's Father then" exclaimed Jack.

"Yes I am! Oh yeah, please hand over your pokedex, I'll upgrade them!" Cedric explained.

Jack, Violet and Matt then handed over their pokedex's to Cedric. After a few minutes he handed them back to them. "Thank you" said Jack.

"With this you can…" Cedric started to ramble.

Violet noticed some one walk up to them, a red haired girl. "You are talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!" The girl mocked Cedric.

"Oh Skyla!" Cedric jumped.

**A few Minutes later**

"Before we battle on my last fly I saw a sick Pokémon on Celestial Tower" Skyla informed the three.

"Do you need help?" Matt asked.

"You can come if you want" Skyla answered. She then started to walk towards the tower. Then Matt ran to catch up with her.

"Um Jack do you think that we should go and help?" Violet asked.

"I really don't see why not" Jack nodded. He and Violet then started to walk to the tower as well. Eventually they did get there.

"Wow so this place is it?" Violet giggled.

"Wait, you like ghost Pokémon?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Violet walked inside and headed over to the stairs with Jack following her. Once they walked up on the top of the tower they saw Matt and Skyla. Then they both turned around to see Violet and Jack walking out of the stairs.

"I was right! There was a hurt Pokémon here!" Skyla said. "It is said that the bell soothes sprites of Pokémon." She turned to Matt to say "Matt why don't you ring it." Matt then walked over to ring the bell. "I'll meet you all back at the gym for the battle that you three want." With that she walked downed the stairs.

Matt then started to walk to the stairs and stopped. He turned to Jack and violet to his left. "I'll see you two at the gym." He then walked down the stairs.

'_Well I want to get there fast.'_ Violet thought. Then she felt Jack grabbed her shoulder.

"If you want I can get us there right now" Jack smiled.

"Wait what-how?" She questioned Jack.

Immediately she noticed that her vision went white, but it then it faded to show her that she was in front of the Pokémon center. "What the hell just happened?"

Jack smiled "I'll explain after the gym battle."

'_Are you really going to tell her?' _Gardevoir asked.

* * *

0

**Thank you :Keltic-Arrancar: for being my editor/proofreader for this story!** **There will be violence later like the end of this arch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fusions & Anthro's**

Chapter. 9

"Wait a minute, so you're a chick?" Violet stammered as she stood in the same room as Jack in the Pokémon center. They just finished the gym battle and it was 4 pm.

"Yes I am a chick" Jack stated, she was in her fusion form, resting her head on her left hand. "I change my gender according to my forms."

"Alright I think I get it" Violet weakly smiled.

"So are you ready to go to the gym?" Jack asked, as Violet nodded.

**Later….. After the gym battles…**

Jack in human form walked out of the cave with Violet. They both started to walk towards the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon. Once inside they walked up to the counter, "Nurse Joy, can you heal our Pokémon?" Jack asked.

**A few minutes later… 1:49pm….**

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday!" Violet spoke.

"What? You mean Sunday?" Jack asked, as they stopped in front of the gym.

"Yes!" Violet said.

"So the fact that we met the Elite Four Champion?" Jack raised an Eyebrow.

"Yeah," Violet answered.

Jack just grinned.

'_Jack what about __**her**__?' _Gardevoir asked Jack.

'_Wait what?' _Jack said.

'_The __**girl **__that we met on____Liberty Island' _Gardevoir responded.

'_Oh right, well... We'll talk another time about her'_ Jack told Gardevoir.

**2:21 Icirrus City**

"Gastly use Dark Pulse!" Violet yelled. The gas Pokémon then created a dark ring that knocked into Beartic knocking it out.

"Beartic is unable to battle" the referee yelled "The winner is Violet!"

Jack was watching Violet jump for joy before she was given her newly earned badge.

'_Jack that girl is following us' _Gardevoir alerted him.

'_She is? Well I don't give a damn if she does.' _Jack stated. _'She is most likely trying to make sure that I beat the elite four. Though there is no point.'_

'_How are you sure that's what she is doing?' _Gardevoir asked.

'_Thanks to you I can easily read minds, thought she can easily tell when I am reading hers' _Jack grinned. "Violet we should go to the Pokémon center before we head out." Jack called to Violet as she walked up to pass Jack.

"Yes we should" Violet answered.

They left the cave and started to walk to the Pokémon center. It took a few minutes until they reached it. Both of them then handed over their Pokémon to be healed. Jack then picked a seat to wait for them. Violet walked over to Jack and sat to his right.

"When can you explain why you didn't tell me about that sooner?" Violet asked.

"Your Pokémon are done healing" Nurse Joy called to Jack and Violet, interrupting their conversation.

Jack stood up to grab his Pokémon with Violet right next to him. "Thank you" Jack thanked Nurse Joy before he walked outside of the center.

"Hey Jack! Violet!" a loud voice called out to Jack and Violet as she just walked out of the Pokémon Center. Jack tuned his head to see Matt again….

"Oh Matt, it's nice to see you again" Jack forced a smiled.

'_So what don't you like about Matt?' _Gardevoir asked Jack.

'_It has to do with N's plan' _Jack answered. "So what have you been up to?" Jack asked Matt.

Matt signed before saying "I met N again in the Chargestone Cave."

"So what happened?" Violet asked.

"My Pokémon and I kicked N's ass" Matt said and used his left hand rubbing the back of his head.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked' _Violet thought.

'_No you didn't need to' _Jack said in her head. Making Violet fall onto her back.

"Are you alright?" Matt questioned.

"Ah, yeah something just startled me, that's all" Violet winced.

"So what startled you?" Matt asked.

"Oh I thought I heard something," Violet mentioned annoyed as Jack reached out his hand to help her get up onto her feet.

"SO Matt you are here to complete a gym battle?" Jack teased.

"Yes I am" Matt said somewhat annoyed.

"Well, see you later. I want to go to the next gym" Jack stated. Then left to for the Tubeline Bridge, _'Violet, let's go' _Jack said to Violet in her head.

This time she wasn't taken by surprise, "Jack wait for me damn it!" Violet yelled at Jack.

**2:32 at the Tubeline Bridge**

Jack and Violet walked out on the long bridge to see the white clouds and the blue sky. Some people were walking towards them while others were walking away.

"I heard that there is some biker gang that is found here at night" Jack mentioned.

Violet eyed Jack and started to walk ahead _'know-it-all.'_

'_I heard that'_ Jack revoked.

'_She obviously doesn't know'_ Gardevoir stated to both Jack and in Violets head.

Violets face turned white as her stopped to look at Jack.

"What?" Jack smirked.

"Jack who the hell was that?" Violet asked shocked to hear a new voice that wasn't Jack.

"That was Gardevoir" Jack stated as he walked past Violet who just looked at him surprised. _'Gardevoir will be the one to explain' _hesaid to both Gardevoir and Violet. Now Violet ran to catch up with Jack before walking beside him at the same pace.

'_Might as well' _Gardevoir complained _'to start Jack and I fused to save his life.' _At that point and they reached the end of the bridge. Jack and Violet headed down the path to stop in front of a building.

"So this must be Shopping Mall Nine" Jack stated before continuing onto the next gym and again Violet ran to catch up with Jack.

'_So where was I?' _Gardevoir pondered for a moment. _'Oh now I remember, an organization of people threw Jack into a room with me and Shot him. He would have died there if I didn't fuse with him.'_

Violet face was numb for a few seconds. _'Wait a minute! So Jack you would have died if she didn't fuse with you?'_

'_Yes'_ Jack flat out answered. "Well looks like we are here in Opelucid City." He turned him head to Violet who was at his right. "Ready for the gym battle?"

Violet then fell out of what appeared to be exestuation. "How the hell did we get here so fast? It took us three days to get to Mistralton City."

'_You were dragging your ass' _Gardevoir smirked.

'_Shut it' _Violet shot back.

"So do you want to wait to challenge the gym?" Jack asked.

"Ah perhaps" Violet panted. "What time is it?"

"2:32" Jack answered.

"Yeah let me rest for a bit then" Violet continued.

**5:00 pm at the Pokémon center**

Violet yawned as she got out of her bed. _'Ok now I feel more refreshed.' _

"You awake?" Violet heard Jack call into the room.

"Yeah I am" Violet said opening the door and saw Jack leaning on the wall across from the door.

"So are you ready?" Jack asked.

'_So she is finally rested up' _Gardevoir stated.

'_Looks like it' _Jack said to Gardevoir.

"Do you think that you can beat the final gym leader?" Jack teased.

"I am going to win" Violet signed at the comment. _'You jerk.'_

**6:30 PM**

"Oh finally" Violet yawned.

'_Are you sleepy?' _Gardevoir asked.

'_Shut it' _Violet threatened.

Jack asked "You want to sleep here for the night?"

"Fine" Coldly Violet signed.

Jack with Violet then headed over to the Pokémon center which when they got there. _'Violet do you want your own room?'_

'_No thanks we can share but you have to be a girl if we do' _Violet laughed half awake.

'_Son of a b—fine' _Jack replied to Violet._ 'I can't believe that I am going to do this' _Jack thought to himself_. _Jack asked "Nurse Joy do you have a room open?"

"Yes I do have a room, a two bed okay?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes" Jack answered.

"Alright then you please follow me" She ordered as she walked into the hallway followed by Jack and a exhausted Violet.

"Here is your room" Nurse Joy said as she handed Jack the keys.

"Thank you" was all Jack said.

Nurse Joy then left Jack and Violet as Jack opened the door and walked in with Violet as she just fell onto the bed. "Violet I will get some things, we will leave tomorrow."

"Alright find, but you must keep our deal got it" Violet ordered half asleep.

Jack then opened the door and left the room then closed it. _'I can't believe that I agreed to her terms.'_

'_I find it funny that you did' _Gardevoir smiled _'It doesn't seem like you.'_

'_Oh yeah before I forget. Why did you do that to her?'_ Jack asked.

'_Who? Violet I didn't do anything to her' _Gardevoir answered.

'_I'm not talking about her, Gardevoir, I'm talking about Vicky!'_ Jack stated annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fusions & Anthro's**

Chapter. 10

**Tuesday 8:00 am….**

'_Gardevoir you know that you can't hide something like that to me' _Jack snarled.

'_Yes I know that we can't hide anything! '_Gardevoir snapped back.

"Hey Jack are you ready to go to the elite four" Violet asked.

"Huh, oh, sure lets go" Jack answered.

"Hey Jack!" A voice called out and Jack saw Matt waving to him.

"It's nice to see you again" Jack smiled.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, while pointing to the crowd.

"Ghetsis is such a liar" Alder stated interrupting them, "Oh Jack! Violet! It's nice to see you two again."

"Hey it's the champ!" Jack beamed. _'This is a surprise!'_

'_Since when did you want to see him?'_ Gardevoir asked.

'_Uh… never,'_ Jack answered.

"It's been awhile. Oh hey Iris and Drayden" Alder waved, to the two trainers who just walked over to the group.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Iris exclaimed annoyed.

**9:00 a.m. on victory road**

"I hate this fucking cave!" Violet complained.

'_Quit your bitching Violet' _Gardevoir mentaly ordered Violet as the group walked through victory Road.

'_Shut up Gardy' _Violet smirked.

"Hey I see the exit!" Jack announced to the both of them, finally getting them to shut up.

"Finally we can leave this endless cave!" Violet cheered.

"First go to the Pokémon center" Jack told Violet. "Then we'll face the elite four."

**9:30 am at the gates to the elite four**

"So who do I fight first?" Jack pounded out loud.

"Wait don't we face them in a set order?" Violet asked.

"No we go to each in any order we want to. Once we beat them we go to the statue in the middle before we go to the champ." Jack stated.

"Oh nice!" Violet said, as she then started to head into the elite four Shauntal's room.

'_Gardevoir why did you do that to Vicky?'_Jack asked as he watched his companion leave.

'_You already asked me that before!'_ Gardevoir spoke, though she seemed to be hiding something.

'_You knew about it, didn't you?'_ Jack mentioned as he walked toward the Elite four Marshal's room.

'…_..' _Gardevoir didn't answer. Though she did not need to.

'_Though she doesn't know about it at all' _Jack grinned.

**11:39 am**

"Aw hell yeah!" Violet screamed, with excitement.

'_So now you two can face the champ' _Gardevoir chipped in.

'_Yes, now I finally beat this champ before I return' _Jack noted. Both Violet and Jack walked to the statue in the middle of the area and stepped over the circle. There was a sudden shift and spin, only a little as it started to lower straight down. It finally stopped in the center of the coliseum. Jack and Violet saw the stairs and both started to walk up. They got only half way before hearing.

"Hey! Jack Violet!"

'_You know, I think he said that same thing every time he saw us.' _Gardevoir mentioned.

'_Shut it Gardy'_ Violet thought while her left eye twitched.

'_You lousy b—'_Gardevoir started.

'_Save it!' _Jack cut in her off.

"It's nice to see Matt" Jack said to Matt, as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Glad to hear it" Matt said. The three continued up the stairs. But once the three got to the top they saw N and Alder.

"….And I won" N taunted Alder.

"Oh Matt, You are too late" N grinned "I won our little bet."

Matt clenched his fists with furry.

"From the Ground, Rise up! The Castle of Team Plasma!" N proclaimed.

**12:00 AM**

Jack and Violet walked into N's throne room followed by Matt. Which was a long dry floor with water on both sides.

"So this is where the jackass wants to fight you" Jack stated, his statement meant for Matt. While a hidden figure was walking them from a distance.

'_Jack Vicky is nearby'_ Gardevoir whispered to him.

"Welcome!" N greeted the three.

A shaded shape suddenly pounced onto Jack at such a speed that the others were caught off guard. There was a white claw that had had five fingers. Before the unseen figure had a chance to grab Jack's arm. Jack disappeared. An electric wave hit the unknown target in the gut sending the shadowy figure into the right wall, blood spraying in all directions on its way to the new permanent indent.

'_What the hell just happened' _Matt thought as he could not believe what he just saw.

"JACK! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Matt's eyes shot open to hear Violet scream. He saw what he least expected to see, Jack. Though he was not the same as before. He noticed that Jack's eyes were blue and her hair was the same as a Gardevoir's and with the same style as a Gardevoir's 'hair cut.' She also he now had on white gene pants. She now had a long sleeve shirt on. Neon light green, color started at where the sleeves start. Going down to her elbows and at her elbow the colors split of green & white. "Hey anthro!" Jack called to the Anthro that got indented into the wall.

The attacker was a Sneasel Anthro who had the same white claws that a sneasel had the Anthro stood at about 5'10 ft tall. It was a guy without a doubt, and he wore a Pitch black suit that looked to be the same a divers. The anthro tore himself out of the wall, blood dripping from the cuts all over the Anthro's body. He stood knee deep in the water. Breathing heavily trying to catch some air. Then he coughed up blood though he tried to catch it in his left hand.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ N questioned himself knowing that he couldn't answer.

"Anthro! What the hell did you do that for?" Jack roared.

He grinned and started to laugh, "You know full well you little bitch."

'_Did he just call me a…'_ Jack repeated to herself. "What the hell did you just say?" Jack's tone had a sarcastic tone to it. "Oh now I am going to fucking kill you if you don't fuck off! THAT GOES ALSO FOR ALL YOUR FRIENDS IN THE SHADOWS!"

Matt's legs started to shake. _'Wait Jack was that fusion!'_

'_Jack! Is this really you?' _Violet started to wonder.

A red, white blue green spear formed in Jack's hand and she threw it to the ground and in a bright white light it morphed into Mawile. "Thanks!" She smirked, "Now I can finally kick some ass!"

'_Mawile there are six of these damn assassins' _Jack told Mawile in her head. _'You can deal will them how you like!'_

'_Hell yeah!'_ Mawile beamed. She jumped out forward to a pillar. She spun and opened her giant horns to grab a hidden figure. The teeth crunched the invisible Anthro which came into view as soon as she grabbed the other sneasal.

"You little bitch!" The voice was a girl. At this mount Violet grabbed Matt and pulled him back the throne room's doors.

Mawile clamped on the anthro and flung her into a pillar across the room. The girl Anthro splat up blood and it trickled out of the cuts made from Mawile's horns, while Mawile climbed back onto the dry floor. "I won't get killed by…." She fell to her knees as a black clouds started to swirl around her.

Jack was using a thunder wave that she focused into her leg as she pounded a third anthro in the stomach and caused blood to spray out of the cuts the Anthro's had on her. She went soaring into the room's wall and the wall started to crack. Jack floated in the air above the water.

'_JACK! MAWILE is in pain!' _Gardevoir yelled at Jack.

'_Mawile!' _Jack whipped around to teleported to Mawile.

"No… I won't! Why now!" Mawile shuddered.

Jack reached to touch Mawile's head. _'We can fuse and you will gain control'_ Jack told Mawile.

"Yes, I can't let this damn thing…" Mawile started to say but then Jack and Mawile glowed in a white light for a minute. Then Mawile's shape flowed into Jack. Then Jack's shape change. Once the light faded; everyone else in the room saw that. She had White gene pants. She also had a long sleeve shirt on. Neon light green, color started at where the sleeves start. Going down to his elbows and at his elbow the colors split of green & white, she also has long black hair extended from base of her Green hair. But at her shoulders the hair ended and connected to looks to be a large mouth, it's all black and looked to have little sharp white teeth. This mouth went down to her knees. It was a Mawile's Jaw or rather it's horns. Her White genes at the bottom, it was black going up an inch before the black color stopped. Then there is a yellow ½ inch line right.

"This sucks," Jack cursed. He turned to look at a badly injured sneasal Anthro who was bleeding intensely. Jack raised her right hand and three poke balls appeared under her right hand. Each poke ball had the normal white color and the rim that was normally black was still black. The red top was blue instead and the button was a deep yellow and a red glow went around the black on the poke ball. "Well I'll say this one more time. If you Anthro's don't fuck off, then I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

**Oh guess what I got this done! So I will and am warring you all there is a whole heck of a lot of swears in this chapter and will be about this amount when there is fight sceen like this chap. Oh did i just spoil something? ****Anyways there is blood as well.**

**SO R&R! dangit! Also thankyou Keltic-Arrancar for being my editor/proofreader for this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fusions & Anthro's**

Chapter. 11

'_What the he is no she is insane!' _N thought. He took a step forward. "Come here my friend! Reshiram!" N called with his left hand out stretched.

'_Shit he's calling a legendary.' _An Anthro cursed in his thoughts.

"Hey! You JACKASS's" Jack yelled at the assassins.

The wall behind N cracked and broke a blazing fire shot through and landed in front of N. The flames cleared to reveille Reshiram. "N you called me" Reshiram said to N.

"It's time for my three friends to have some fun!" Jack yellow as she through the three poke balls into the air to release the three. Victini appeared with a laugher cheer. Lilligant and Bulbasaur also appeared.

Bulbasaur then called to Jack, "So you finally let us out."

'_Victini, Bulbasaur and Lilligant it's time to have some fun' _Jack telepathic told them. A new girl anthro jumped at Lilligant but Lilligant disappeared. Small pink petal was surrounding the anthro. Then they create a vortex around the girl anthro in a tornado of flower petals. Lilligant then appeared right behind the Anthro, as the petals died down a small crater was indented into the floor with a small pool of blood in it. Cuts was all over the girl, blood tricked out of them and went down her arms and legs landing into the puddle.

Victini jumped up into the air to avoid an attacker from behind. IT was a girl who had black clouds surrounding her claws. Victini landed onto the anthro's back with speed that hammered the girl into the floor.

Bulbasaur dashed behind Jack as an Anthro the small seed in bulbasaur's flower started to glow a bright white. Then a high light beam shot out from the seed then it collided with the anthro sending it into a new made wall indent. The anthro' coughed up some blood while he ripped himself from the wall. "You little prick." The anthro cursed.

Jack turned to look at Matt "Matt I believe you're the one who is suppose to battle N."

"Couldn't you just do that?" Matt exclaimed.

"I'm not the one with the stone dumbass" Jack smirked.

'_How the hell does he—she… know about it!' _Matt screamed in his head.

"Ah Matt I think Jack is right. You ran into N the most" Violet informed Matt.

"Ah but How am I suppose to get to him" Matt asked.

Violet scratched her check with her right hand finger "Ah I don't know."

Jack twirled her right foot over stepping her left and bent her knees while she leaned her upper body forward to dodge a claw that came from an anthro. Then he performed a round house knee jab into the guy's stomach while a girl anthro jumped behind her to hit her with a claw soaked in a black cloud.

She was about to impale Jack when she noticed Jack's horns was swinging and wide open right at her. It clamped down over her entire mid section causing the anthro sneasal to have more blood sprayed from the punctures. "You dumbass, did you two little idiots think that this work fucking work?" Jack smiled which sent shivers down Matt's spine.

A blend of white and light blue light started to glow in Jack's horns. Her eyes then meet the anthro's eyes. A tint of white could be seen right before she opened her horns. Instantaneously a huge beam of ice shot out propelling the girl into another pillar causes it to collapse. "You fucking bitch!" A boy anthro roared. "You dear do that to my sister!"

Once he was done screaming Jack was already in front of him. Jack high kicked him right in the chin launched him into the ceiling. She lowered her leg to mutter "I don't give a damn."

"She clearly doesn't care about others lives" Reshiram mentioned to N.

"No, she Cleary cares for her Pokémon" N responded.

"Hey bitch!" a girl sneasal anthro screamed to Jack. Jack turned her head to see Victini impaled with the anthro's claw.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Jack's voice froze the anthro. She started to breathe heavily; Jack's killing intent was unbearable. Her knees started to buckle. _'Right now it's not smart to tick me off.' _Jack thought.

'_What the hell is this?' _Matt thought he was shaking. _'This feeling, its feels like murder!'_

'_You got to be shitting me!' _Violet cursed, _'Since when did Jack ever have this killing intent before?'_

A shadowed figure was watching from the bottom left corner of the room. _'CALM DOWN JACK!' _the figure thought.

"What can you do now?" The anthro teased Jack.

"You little fucker" Jack stated.

'_Oh, what's this!' _the anthro thought.

"Now I am fucking pissed off" Jack yelled while she held her right hand in front of her face. "Now I'm going to fucking kill you!" Within seconds Jack disappeared to only appear out of nothing right in front of the girl anthro. Her left hand was placed on her hip and right arm was pulled back. She was in a staggered stance with her left foot in front and right foot behind. Sparks flew and danced around her right clenched fist. Then the instant that she appeared her right arm trusted into the anthro's stomach sending her flying with an electric blast.

The girl soared past Reshiram and N and barely missed the hole in the wall. Victini fell over onto the floor. Jack reached down to touch Victini. _'We won't let you die Victini!' _Jack sent the message to Victini.

'_So are you going to have me fuse with you?' _Victim's weak voice came into Jack's mind.

With that said Jack and Victini started to glow a bright white color. Then Victini disappeared and Jack form start to change. Two ears started grow out the top of Jack head once it stopped the bright white color faded.

Jack was different her new tall ears was the same that Victini had on his head, they were the same colors. On Jack's back the wing that would be on Victini's lags was impressed in her back. The back of her shirt was black and the front was neon green that had a V like end at the elbows that the green color ended and a white color continued on the long sleeve shirt.

She had pure white genes pants on, only that at the knees it started to fade to black. There was also a yellow 1 inch line that went around both legs that was 1 inch off of the bottom of the pants legs. She had the same hair style and color as a Gardevoir then behind her head there was long black hair. That once it hit her shoulder the horns of a Mawile was attached.

"Now it's time I start to kick you bastards' asses!" Jack smiled.

She dissipated from view only to reappear behind a hiding anthro. Flames built up hugging Jack's right leg. With one swing she made the anthro boy get tossed into a pillar across the room in flames.

"Reshiram, I the one who we are supposed to fight is Matt" N brought up to the legendary Pokémon.

"Yes I agree as I sense Zekrom coming off of him." Reshiram responded to N's statement.

"Though we will have to wait for this fight to be finished" N signed.

Lilligant barely dodged an ice beam that came from one of the bloody female anthro's. _'Barely!' _she thought. Jack then appeared behind her out of nowhere.

'_Jack so it's my turn now isn't it' _Lilligant guessed.

'_Most likely they'll try to harm you next' _Jack signed _'So at least now they can't now' _then they both glow white.

"What the hell!" Matt stammered wide eyed. "What the hell is he… she….. It!"

"He is Jack" Violet answered with folded arms.

"Jack can't be a he, he's… a she!" Matt shot back.

"How about he's or she is a transvestite" Violet smirked.

Once the glowing stopped there was only one figure was standing. Jack looked a little different but now much the flower that was once on top of a Lilligant was now tilted on her head. It was tilted to the right and the right ear of Victini was going through the flower. She still had the Gardevoir hair and the long black that went to her shoulder and the typical Mawile horns was attacked to the hair.

Jack still had the same white black and yellow genes. She had the front of her long sleeve shirt was pure white that went down to her elbows. At the two opposite sides of the elbow made a 90 degree angle on both sides of her elbow, on both arms. The rest was neon green as well as four leaves were flat around the sleeves each with the tip pointing up the arm with the bases going around the middle of Jack's elbows. On the back it was pure white color with the Victini wings on it. The base of each was above the hip bones and the top tips went up to her shoulder blades. Around them a bright light blended into the pure white.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fusions** **& Anthro's**

**Chapter. 12**

Jack turned her head to look to see Violet and Matt stare at her.

"What the fuck!" Violet screamed. "You keep one changing your form! GOD DAMN IT!"

_'When will he get to his 5th form?'_ The shadowed figure in the corner of the room thought.

_'NO it's just a feeling that Jack with have 5th form.'_ another voice spoke, this one male rather than female like the first.

_'Jack I want to fight!'_ Victini told Jack within her head.

Jack smiled _'Oh we'll fight.'_

_'Then why the hell are you just standing here?'_ Mawile screamed.

Jack took a step forward then vanished and reappeared behind Bulbasaur, _'We should fuse as they most likely will try to kill you.'_ Jack told his oldest companion in his head.

_'Huh? Me too? Don't you like to be fused with just them girls and Victini?'_ Bulbasaur teased.

_'Shut it!'_ Jack snapped. She then reached down and touched Bulbasaur, and both started to glow white yet again.

_'Again!'_ Violet thought very surprised, though at the same time very annoyed.

As soon as the bright light faded there was only one figure was standing. Jack looked a little different but now much the flower that was once on top of a Lilligant was now tilted on her head. It was tilted to the right and the right ear of Victini was going through the flower. She still had the Gardevoir hair and the long black that went to her shoulder and the typical Mawile horns was attacked to the hair. However Jack still had the same white black and yellow genes. She had the front of her long sleeve shirt was pure white that went down to her elbows. At the two opposite sides of the elbow made a 90 degree angle on both sides of her elbow, on both arms. The rest was neon green as well as four leaves were flat around the sleeves each with the tip pointing up the arm with the bases going around the middle of Jack's elbows. At the base where the Leaves where, there was a vine wrapped around her arm with four leaves that looked to be the same as a Bulbasaur's back. The back of Jack was pure white color with the Victini wings on it. The base of each was above the hip bones and the top tips went up to her shoulder blades. Around them a bright light blended into the pure white.

"She hardly even changed!" Violet screamed.

_'She fused with all of them, one after another,'_ Matt really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's time I fucking end this bullshit of a fight" Jack cussed as flower petals appeared around the pillars. They flashed a yellow light and electricity shocked to each one at different times.

"What the hell is she doing...?" N muttered. All at once the flower petals started spin and created winds that within seconds torn apart the pillars pulling down the ceiling in between Jack, her friends and N.

Jack stood to Violet's left as a huge pile of rocks that stood between them and N. "YOU JACKASS!" Violet swore while attempting to slap Jack, although what she touched was so soft, and round, almost molding into her hand, a pillow like softness, and a violet shade creep over violet's face as she turned to that she grabbed the pleasant mound on the girl haired female.

_'You fucking little bitch'_ Gardevoir hissed, quietly yet violently in Violets head, making the girl quickly let go of Jack's and Gardevoir's chest choking with a half laugh in the process.

_'It was an accident!'_ Violet pleaded, though it was short lived as she was suddenly launched in the air and stopped right before her head met the ceiling.

_'Oh she fucking did not just touch her...'_ the shadowy figure thought, a slight bit of laughter in her voice.

_'Yeah, I can't believe it either.'_

_'I touched...'_ Violet muttered in her mind, a slight hint of scarlet still on her cheeks "JACK! GET ME TO THE FUCKING FLOOR!" Violet roared.

Matt who was red in the face, looked at Jack and then to Violet who was extremely pissed off and then back to the female on the ground. "Jack," Matt put two fingers to his nose pinching it "look I know she... um touched your chest," the male spoke while trying not to laugh or stutter under the female's harsh gaze "but couldn't you set her back down?" Matt asked.

Jack turned to look at Matt, holding back a slight hiss of displeasure as she did so. "Sure, I don't see why not" she said, releasing Violet causing her to fall to the floor at a fast pace, though Jack then reached out to catch her before she would hit the floor which would most likely hurt… a lot.

_'Gardy that was you who shot me up there, you bitch.'_

_'Well excuse me but I don't like it when someone grabs my chest!' _Gardevoir screamed in Violets head, the two bickering like fan-girls over a hot guy as Jack then put Violet on her feet.

"Well, Matt I'm going now good luck with fighting N" Jack called as she waved goodbye and disappeared, going back outside the castle.

_'You're not getting away that easily, JACK!'_ the shadowy figure thought as the figure faded back into the darkness of which she came, following the other female back into the outdoors.

**Outside with Jack**

_'That fucking bitch!'_ Gardevoir swore as Jack laid herself against a tree that was close by N's castle, discretely hearing the sounds of battle through the thick walls.

Jack sighed as he was in his first fusion form as a girl, _'You know that it was an accident'_ She told Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir remained silent for a second before speaking in a soft whisper _'Jack we have a guest.'_

Jack looked to see someone behind a tree. "Stop trying to hide yourself! I know that you are there!" Jack called out.

"That no way to greet someone you haven't seen in a long time!" a girl commented as she stepped into view. The girl had jet black hair with thin strips of gold that ran down her hair cut to just above shoulders and it was very layered so that she has more of a punk boy's appearance. Her eyes were a matching gold that could shine in the dark. She was wearing black jeans with matching boots, a red and gold tank top that shows off part of her stomach with a matching red bandana wrapped around her forehead and black sunglasses that had a golden tint on the front. She was carrying a black trench coat over her right arm, one that had the markings of a Rayquaza on the back in gold.

"Hello Vicky" Jack greeted her, their eyes meeting in a spark of emotion that the female hadn't felt in quite a while.

Vicky looked down at her, slightly annoyed "Why aren't you in your fifth form?"

"Why? Should I be?" Jack sneered, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I saw you in that form a second ago," Vicks answered.

_'Jack I want to rip her apart!'_ Mawile called in Jack's head.

_'Then let's humor her then'_ Jack told Mawile as she turned pure white as she shifted into her fifth form.

_'Vicky, I have an idea. Something that I think you would enjoy to see'_ a voice said in Vicky's mind, the same as before in the castle, a deep and dark males.

_'Sure, go ahead'_ Vicky smiled to herself _'I want to see it, Victor,'_

Vicky quickly shone a jet black color, the complete opposite of Jack, and faded as the female noticed that she had turned into a boy. HE had the same hair cut as Vicky, though it is brushed forward, keeping with the colors, and the eyes were the exact same. His clothing became a form fitting black shirt that perfectly accented his muscles, and slight ridges protruded from the skin along the males back, matching the markings that go along with an actual Rayquaza's coloring. His pants consist of loose black cargo pants that have a slit in the back for the males tail, and the boots were made from heavy combat material. His hands were covered slightly by black gloves though they had the fingers cut off, and his nails were extended and sharpened slightly, making them look positively lethal.

"Nice to meet you kid" Jack teased. "So your Victor."

Victor chuckled at the comment, but nodded his head before fading from Jacks view!

A black clawed hand suddenly grabbed around Jack's chest causing Gardevoir to gasp. '_Jack, kick the fucking bastard in the nuts!'_

_'Oh I'll do something better'_ Jack told Gardevoir, as she smiled and pushed small electric currents into her left leg.

_'Victor what the hell are you doing?'_ Vicky practically yelled to Victor.

_'What? I'm just doing what I said!'_ Victor told Vicky.

Though the small confrontation between the two was short lived as Jack suddenly swung her electric left leg into Victor's nuts. "DAMN YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Jack heard Victor scream as he disappeared and reappeared against a nearby tree.

"Why the hell did you electrocute us in the nuts?" Jack heard Vicky scream from the male's mouth, an obvious notion that they were not as connected as Gardevoir and Jack.

"Sorry, did I crack them?" Jack teased.

"Fuck yes! Dipshit!" Victor screamed before Vicky could stop him.

"Don't touch Gardevoir or my friends in that same manner. Or I'll fucking kill you!" Jack paused for a minute before muttering "Fucking bastard."

Jack disappeared as Victor grinded his teeth while holding his crotch as a jolt went through his body with each step he took toward where Jack had disappeared to.

**Nearby**

Jack stopped, and turned around to see a tall figure standing against a tree. "Hello Kasai." she said gently while looking at a male Charizard ANTHRO.

The male had short orange spiked hair that looks like Ichigo Kurosaki when it was longer and his eyes were a bright shade of sky blue. His body was a semi muscular build, and he had an almost unreadable face. He was wearing a leather jacket that was black in color, though the shirt he wore underneath was orange in color, matching the wings that he has to cut his jacket and shirt for. The blue jeans and combat boots he was wearing were anti-inflammable, if Jack remembered correctly, for his long orange tail, and his ability to still breathe fire, even in his human form.

"Hey Jack." Kasai sighed, his sky blue eyes meeting Jacks own as he spoke silently, not a single emotion on his face, "Haven't seen you in a while…"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Longer then most of mine.**


End file.
